Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. As would be expected, such large storage systems may be quite expensive and may be configured to include one or more enhanced features (and various levels thereof). Accordingly, the ability to properly size and configure these systems is highly important, as system that are configured at too low a performance level may not provide the desired/required level of performance; while systems that are configured at too high a performance level may be prohibitively expensive.